The objective of this research is to develop a method for profiling urethral pressure using a non-moving transducer that provides a dynamic presentation of the urethral pressure over its entire length. The approach is based on a physical property called magnetostriction that takes advantage of the volume changes in magnetic materials. The specific aims for the project are to develop a laboratory prototype for magnetostrictive measurement of urethral pressure profiles (Phase I), and to make in vivo measurements with human subjects (Phase II). The methodology for Phase I involves constructing a working prototype device for laboratory experimentation, and making in vitro measurement with this prototype in an artificial urethra under simulated human conditions. The innovative aspects of the research lie in the novel application of the magnetostrictive property, and in the realization of an instrument that will measure urethral pressure without introducing the artifacts that traditional measuring techniques produce due to canal irritation and transducer twisting and mispositioning.